Generally, the widely-used peripheral input device of a computer system includes for example a mouse device, a keyboard device, a trackball device, or the like. Via the keyboard device, characters or symbols can be inputted into the computer system directly. As a consequence, most users pay much attention to the keyboard devices.
Hereinafter, the structure and function of a conventional keyboard device with a mechanical key structure will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional keyboard device with a mechanical key structure. FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the mechanical switch of the conventional keyboard device of FIG. 1, wherein a keycap of the mechanical key structure is depressed. For succinctness, only one mechanical key structure and associated components are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The keyboard device 2 comprises plural mechanical key structures 22 and a circuit board 21. Each mechanical key structure 22 comprises a keycap 221 and a mechanical switch 224. The mechanical switch 224 is arranged between the keycap 221 and the circuit board 21. The mechanical switch 224 comprises a casing 2241, a push element 2242, a linkage element 2243, a first spring strip 2244, a second spring strip 2245 and an elastic element 2246. The linkage element 2243, the elastic element 2246, at least a part of the push element 2242, at least a part of the first spring strip 2244 and at least a part of the second spring strip 2245 are accommodated within the casing 2241.
The casing 2241 comprises a pedestal 22411 and an upper cover 22412. The pedestal 22411 is covered by the upper cover 22412. Moreover, the upper cover 22412 has an upper cover opening 22413. A first end of the push element 2242 is penetrated through the upper cover opening 22413 and contacted with the keycap 221. A second end of the push element 2242 is disposed within the casing 2241 and connected with the linkage element 2243. The linkage element 2243 is located at a middle region of the pedestal 22411. Moreover, the linkage element 2243 is movable upwardly or downwardly relative to the pedestal 22411. The linkage element 2243 has a protrusion structure 22431. The protrusion structure 22431 is extended from a sidewall of the linkage element 2243 and toward the first spring strip 2244. The elastic element 2246 is located under the linkage element 2243. A first end of the elastic element 2246 is connected with the linkage element 2243. A second end of the elastic element 2246 is fixed on the pedestal 22411. Moreover, the elastic element 2246 provides an elastic force to the linkage element 2243.
The first spring strip 2244 is located near a sidewall of the pedestal 22411. The first spring strip 2244 comprises a first electric connection part 22441, an elastic part 22442 and a first fixing part 22443. The first fixing part 22443 is fixed on the pedestal 22411. Moreover, the first fixing part 22443 is arranged between the first electric connection part 22441 and the elastic part 22442. The elastic part 22442 is disposed within the casing 2241 and contacted with the protrusion structure 22431 of the linkage element 2243. Moreover, the elastic part 22442 can be swung relative to the first fixing part 22443. After the first electric connection part 22441 is penetrated downwardly through the pedestal 22411, the first electric connection part 22441 is contacted and electrically connected with the circuit board 21. The second spring strip 2245 is arranged between the linkage element 2243 and the first spring strip 2244. The second spring strip 2245 comprises a second electric connection part 22451, a conduction part 22452 and a second fixing part 22453. The second fixing part 22453 is fixed on the pedestal 22411. Moreover, the second fixing part 22453 is arranged between the second electric connection part 22451 and the conduction part 22452. The conduction part 22452 is disposed within the casing 2241. After the second electric connection part 22451 is penetrated downwardly through the pedestal 22411, the second electric connection part 22451 is contacted and electrically connected with the circuit board 21.
While the keycap 221 is depressed, the keycap 221 is moved downwardly to push the push element 2242. Since the linkage element 2243 is connected with the push element 2242, the linkage element 2243 is moved downwardly with the push element 2242. At the same time, the elastic element 2246 is compressed to generate the elastic force. As the linkage element 2243 is moved downwardly, the protrusion structure 22431 of the linkage element 2243 is contacted with the elastic part 22442 of the first spring strip 2244. Moreover, the protrusion structure 22431 is moved downwardly relative to the elastic part 22442 so as to push the elastic part 22442. Consequently, the elastic part 22442 is swung relative to the first fixing part 22443. As the linkage element 2243 is continuously moved downwardly, the swung elastic part 22442 correspondingly contacts and collides with the conduction part 22452 of the second spring strip 2245. Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 2, the first spring strip 2244 and the second spring strip 2245 are in contact with each other. Consequently, the circuit board 21 generates a corresponding key signal.
When the elastic part 22442 of the first spring strip 2244 collides with the conduction part 22452 of the second spring strip 2245, a click sound is generated. Due to the click sound, the user can feel the feedback of depressing the keycap 221. Moreover, when the keycap 221 is no longer depressed, the linkage element 2243 and the push element 2242 are moved upwardly in response to the elastic force of the elastic element 2246. Consequently, the keycap 221 is returned to its original position as shown in FIG. 1. The operations of the mechanical switch 224 are well known to those skilled in the art, and are not redundantly described herein. The type of the mechanical switch 224 is not restricted to that of FIGS. 1 and 2.
However, the mechanical switch still has some drawbacks. For example, since the structure of the mechanical switch is complicated, the fabricating cost of the mechanical switch is high. Moreover, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the keyboard device with the mechanical switch. That is, the keyboard device with the mechanical switch cannot meet the requirements of light weightiness, slimness and small size. For solving these drawbacks, a keyboard device with a membrane switch has been introduced into the market.
Please refer to FIGS. 3 and 4. FIG. 3 is a schematic side view illustrating a conventional keyboard device with a membrane switch. FIG. 4 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a portion of a membrane wiring board of the conventional keyboard device of FIG. 3. The conventional keyboard device 1 comprises a base plate 13, a membrane wiring board 14 and plural key structures 12. Each of the plural key structures 12 comprises a keycap 121, a scissors-type connecting element 122 and an elastic element 123. The scissors-type connecting element 122 is connected between the keycap 121 and the base plate 13. Moreover, the scissors-type connecting element 122 comprises a first frame 1221 and a second frame 1222. The second frame 1222 is pivotally coupled to the first frame 1221. Consequently, the first frame 1221 and the second frame 1222 can be swung relative to each other. The elastic element 123 is arranged between the keycap 121 and the membrane wiring board 14. Moreover, the elastic element 123 comprises a contacting part 1231.
The membrane wiring board 14 comprises an upper film layer 142, a lower film layer 141 and an intermediate film layer 143. The intermediate film layer 143 is arranged between the upper film layer 142 and the lower film layer 141. A first circuit pattern 1421 is formed on a bottom surface of the upper film layer 142. The first circuit pattern 1421 comprises plural upper contacts 14211 corresponding to the plural key structures 12. A second circuit pattern 1411 is formed on a top surface of the lower film layer 141. The second circuit pattern 1411 comprises plural lower contacts 14111 corresponding to the plural upper contacts 14211. In addition, the intermediate film layer 143 comprises plural perforations 1431 corresponding to the plural upper contacts 14211 and the plural lower contacts 14111. Each of the upper contacts 14211 and the corresponding lower contact 14111 are collectively defined as a membrane switch 144.
While the keycap 121 of any key structure 12 is depressed and moved downwardly relative to the base plate 13, the first frame 1221 and the second frame 1222 of the scissors-type connecting element 122 are switched from an open-scissors state to a stacked state. Moreover, as the keycap 121 is moved downwardly to compress the elastic element 123, the corresponding upper contact 14211 is contacted with and triggered by the contacting part 1231 of the elastic element 123. Consequently, the corresponding upper contact 14211 is penetrated through the corresponding perforation 1431 and contacted with the corresponding lower contact 14111. Under this circumstance, the corresponding membrane switch 144 is electrically conducted. When the keycap 121 of the key structure 12 is no longer depressed, the keycap 121 is moved upwardly relative to the base plate 13 in response to an elastic force of the elastic element 123. Meanwhile, the first frame 1221 and the second frame 1222 are switched from the stacked state to the open-scissors state again, and the keycap 121 is returned to its original position.
As mentioned above, the keyboard device with the membrane switch is slim, and the fabricating cost is reduced. However, unlike the mechanical switch, the depressing action on the membrane switch cannot generate the click sound. That is, the user cannot feel the feedback of depressing the keycap. Consequently, the conventional keyboard device needs to be further improved.